What Is Love (KrisTao)
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Kris Wu. Apa kau sudah mengerti apa itu cinta? Cinta adalah ia. Cinta adalah Huang Zi Tao. Namja polos yang membuatmu melupakan rasa kesepianmu, membuang egomu, dan ia yang mengajarkanmu tentang kasih sayang.Kukatakan padamu… Inilah cinta/KrisTao version/Yaoi/Warning inside/RnR?


Kau percaya pada takdir?

Pernahkah kau memikirkan hal ini sejenak? Mengapa kau bertemu dengannya? Kenapa harus dia?

Takdir, eh?

Hahaha… ini benar-benar lucu, kau tahu? Dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa dia yang menjadi fokusmu? Seolah-olah duniamu terpusat padanya. _Antroposentris_, eh? Yah! Yang benar saja. Jangan membuatku tertawa Kris. Sejak kapan tuan muda kita ini memfokuskan dunianya yang _sempurna_ pada seorang _namja_ _normal_?

Jatuh cinta, eh?

'Diamlah.'

Oh ayolah, akui saja. Jika kau tak sedang jatuh cinta kenapa kau tak berhenti memandangnya barang sedetik? _Well_, _namja_ itu memang sangat menawan. _Namja_ panda yang manarik, iris tajam yang bekilat polos. Jangan lupakan kulit _tan_ yang dibalut seragam sekolah itu, senyum seakan sudah terpatri di paras indahnya.

"Huang Zi Tao!"

_Namja_ bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, begitu juga denganmu. _Namja_ bermaga Oh itu menghambur ke arah panda_mu_. Membisikan sesuatu, diselingi tawa khas remaja kebanyakan, dan diakhiri rona merah yang menyelubungi paras pandamu_mu_ itu.

Penasaran dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan? Ingin mengetahuinya? Hey, sejak kapan Kris Wu seperti dirimu mau membuang waktu untuk memikirkan pembicaraan orang lain?

Kau menghela napas seolah seluruh beban di dunia di limpahkan padamu. Janganlah menjadi melankolis seperti itu, Kris. Mungkin saat ini kau hanya bias melihatnya dari kejauhan. Namun, suatu saat nanti kau akan menggenggam tangannya, kau tahu?

Karena ini semua takdir kalian.

* * *

**They belong to God**

**What Is Love by Pelangi Senja**

**Warning**

**AU/OOC/Typo(S)/Drabble/Author's POV**

* * *

Entah ini berawal dari mana, bagimu itu tak penting, yang kau tahu _namja_ itu telah merebut semua kendali akan dirimu. Yeah, kau telah kehilangan akal sehatmu.

Melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawa renyahnya, layaknya candu yang tak bias kau tinggalkan. Bagimu satu hari yang panjang terasa seperti satu detik, benar-benar gila untuk ukuran Wu dalam darahmu. Kris, kau tengah dimabuk kepayang. Merasa tiap hari yang kalian laliu layaknya sebuah film yang ditulis khusus untuk kalian.

Tiap adegan yang penuh dengan kebetulan yang disengaja. Buku tertukar, bertabrakan di dalam perpustakaan, hingga terjebak bersama di tengah hujan.

Bagaimana menurutnu? Apakah ini cinta?

* * *

Kegelapan malam berselimutkan awan kelabu dimana sebelum kau merengkuh bunga tidurmu, _namja_ itu selalu saja berhasil mengusik setiap sel dalam tubuhmu. Tiba-tiba saja kau membayangkan masa depanmu bersamanya, akankah berakhir layaknya dongeng yang kau dengar tiap malam di masa kecilmu. Gaun pengantin (mungkin dalam masalah ini jas lebih cocok) yang indah, bunga yang bertaburan dari langi-langit gereja. Irama syahdu mengantar mempelaimu menuju altar kehidupan kalian. Kemudian…

_Happily Ever After_

Mendengus geli dengan pemikiran barusan, memang kau dan _namja_ pujaanmu lumayan dekat akhir-akhir ini tetapi apa itu saja cukup untukmu?

Untuk cintamu?

* * *

Waktu bergulir dengan cepatnya hingga kau sendiri tak menyadarinya, _namja_ yang selama ini kau damba tengah berada dalam genggamanmu.

Bahagia.

Entah kata apalagi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan tulusmu. Kebaghagiaan yang kau rasakan saat kau jujur pada perasaanmu.

Kembali, saat ia berjalan di sekitar duniamu, seluruh duniamu runtuh menyisakan ia yang berdiri di hadapanmu.

Kris Wu.

Apa kau sudah mengerti apa itu cinta?

Cinta adalah ia.

Cinta adalah Huang Zi Tao.

_Namja_ polos yang membuatmu melupakan rasa kesepianmu, membuang egomu, dan ia yang mengajarkanmu tentang kasih sayang.

Kukatakan padamu …

Inilah cinta

* * *

Saat ia tersenyum padamu, apakah kau merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di sekelilingmu?

Saat ia menggenggam tanganmu, apakah darahmu bersorak menyuarakan kegembiraan?

Itulah cinta, Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi tempatmu berteduh, membuatmu tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa itu beban. Apa aku berlebihan? Maksudku, entahlah aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Apa ini cinta?"

Senyum yang selalu dapat menghangatkan es di dalam hatimu itu kembali muncul. Berhadapan di taman belakang sekolah, sesekali angin nakal mengajak rambut kalian menari bersama.

Huang Zi Tao. _Namja_ menawan itu. _Namja_ yang memenjarakan hatimu. Milikmu.

"Ya. Kau benar, ini cinta. Rasanya aneh, bukan? Inilah cinta, membuat kita tak bias memikirkan hal lain. Ya, karena ini cinta," jawaban lembut itu entah mengapa menenangkan hatimu, kau melukiskan senyum itu dan menatap teduh _namja_ itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao." Alunan lembut itu terdengar sangat memabukkan.

"Aku tahu itu karena kau adalah takdirku."

Apa lagi yang kau pertanyakan?

Cinta?

Apa itu cinta?

Cinta adalah takdir Tuhan untuk kalian berdua.

**The End**

**Senja's here~ **

Fict ini remake dari fict Senja di fandom Naruno :3 dengan judul yang sama. Senja publish ulang di sini karena Senja gregetan aja /plak/ /alasan apa itu/ Maaf kalau ada typo yang membingungkan m(_ _)m

Mind to give me some feedback?


End file.
